rap_ranter_wiki_comfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario vs Link
Mario vs Link '''is the 6th episode of Rap Ranter.It's a review of Mario vs Link by Epic Rap Battles of Extreme. Script Introduction: B-Lo:It's time to go extreme and do my first rap battle royale review! And were going to look into Epic Rap Battles of Extreme. (Logo of said series is shown) This is probaly the most known battle of the series,i can barely remember all of them on the top of my head and i can't go back to see them since the channel was deleted.But luckily... you guys like to reupload our embarrasing shit! (Shows the Youtube channel of My Reuploads with reuploads of Ben Ten vs Megaman,James Earl Ray vs Hank Hill,Mickey Mouse vs Felix the Cat,James Bond vs Ray William Johnson,Ness vs Scout,Goku vs Link,Captain Crunch vs CC Music Factory,Hancock vs Jack Sparrow,Carl Johnson vs Patrick Star and Coke vs Pepsi.) And i was able to watch this battle,boy Cline have you giving me aids... This royale is known as Mario vs Link,this was an unexplainable royale but it might stop making sense after,maybe,the fourth character. You'll see why soon,but for now let's just watch this from the begining. Announcer: Announcer:E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Epic Rap Battles of Extreme! B-Lo:God,it's like the announcer is trying to burp. Announcer:E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-Epic Rap Battles of Extreme! B-Lo(Imitating the announcer):E-E-E-E-E-E-E Super Mario!(The title card only says Mario) B-Lo:Don't see Super in the title card but okay,kind of a simple background but kind of boring... (An arrow points at the bottom left of the screen were the keying is bad) B-Lo:The keying in this part is awful,it might have gone but we still don't want to see it. (An arrow points to Mario's right foot which has white for some reason) B-Lo:Did Mario step on a pile of sugar?Why's his foot so white? (An arrow points at Mario's mustache which has visible tape) B-Lo:And you can clearly see the tape on the mustache,use clear tape,people. (A circle points Mario's foot which are to far from the blocks) B-Lo:Also i don't think Mario is even standing on the blocks right there. The Mario costume isn't bad,but it's honestly not good either;like the overrals look awkward and with the paper on the red hat? Announcer:Vs! Link! B-Lo:Before we talk about the '''OBVIOUS FLAW HERE... (Lots arrows point at Link's costume which is poorly made) B-Lo:Let's talk about other things...Like Link's placement makes it look like his name is Lin,this background is starting to get overused,don't see it? First it was in my battle of Dovakhiin vs Link,both original and remastered,then it was used in ERBP with Link vs Dovakhiin,now it's in this...like come on,i know this background's not hard to find but Jesus,okay,now let's get the big one out of the way...(breaths heavily)This costume is a bunch of shit,i mean seriously,Justin as video for Link?Did you really have to make him relive XP9 again? (Shows Link from Link vs Alexande the Great) B-Lo:Apart from Jared S vs Icekingfan4000 2... (Shows thumbnail of said battle) B-Lo:I know this sound like shit,but i honestly would have prefered RLYoshi stock footage from ERBP than this! (Shows RLYoshi as Link from Link vs Dovakhiin by Epic Rap Battle Parodies) B-Lo:And is this the master sword,or the master machete? Okay i talked a lot and the rapping hasn't even begun yet,let's hope this atleast sounds decent... Announcer:Begin! Mario: Mario:It's-a me Mario! B-Lo:Oh,it's shit,it's shit,it's shit,it's a bunch of shit! Mario:It's-a me Mario,i just beat world Link-bitch! B-Lo:Why Matthew as audio,he sounds nothing like him,I just beat world Link-bitch? I guess it makes a reference to the worlds Mario goes throught,but why are you stating that you beat him already,this is like the first line you say,i don't think i'm gonna last,oh,and nice cut-off. Mario:I can spit more than you with a mask that won't quit! B-Lo:Okay,let's just assume that after every line i'm just gonna go,'''WHAT? '''I mean i guess this line refences Majora's Mask,but...i don't get it. (The box art of said game is shown) Mario:Don't try and i'll stomp on you like a Goomba! B-Lo:Like that hasn't been used a bajillion times,the Goomba line too. Mario:You're not a legend at all,but i'm actually Super! B-Lo:I'm pretty sure legend sounds better than super,like,your called the legend,you think the hero,the knight in shinning armor,as for when you're called super,you think like getting an A on your first grade math test. Mario:Go back to Hyrule,where i rule,you're about to get schooled! B-Lo:Uh,Mario doesn't rule Hyrule,you could have said where i '''will '''rule,which would make more sense. Mario:By the Mario fools,you've got a fairy brain,did you go to school? B-Lo:Did he just rhymed schooled with school? Mario:Go back to Hyrule,where i rule,you're about to get schooled! By the Mario fools,you've got a fairy brain,did you go to school? B-Lo:Oh my god,he did... The Mario Brothers change their name to the Mario fools? That's changing the name of Obamacare to Nambla. (The logos of said organizations are shown) And why is he stating that Link has a fairy brain? And if you think about it,Navi actually gives you important information actually sounding smart despite her annoyance. Mario:It's over Link you lost because you're rhymes are profound! B-Lo:Can we '''PLEASE '''talk about using profound in a diss? Look.Up.The Fucking.Definitions! Mario:It's hard to battle me when you've Ben(Been) Drowned! B-Lo:And can we '''ALSO '''talk about these Creepypasta references in Non-Creepypasta battles? Don't use them! (more coming soon)Category:Epic Rap Battles of Extreme Category:Mario Category:Link Category:Trainer Red Category:Megaman Category:Solid Snake Category:Victor Resnov Category:Dovakhiin Category:Franklin Clinton Category:Nathan Drake Category:Steve(Minecraft) Category:Negative Reviews